Força do destino
by Mandy admirer
Summary: A historia de duas pessoas que se amam, e que morrem, e voltam a vida e... Bem, tem que ler a historia para saber. Baseada numa outra fanfiction que no momento não me lembro!


_Capítulo_** 1**

**Uma luz no horizonte**

Estava em uma noite chuvosa e a lua cheia brilhava na cidade de Tomoeda, onde no parque do Rei Pingüim havia uma um casal muito feliz. Os dois estavam noivos e foram pegos de surpresa pela chuva.

Shaoran Li estava admirando a sua noiva Sakura Kinomoto enquanto estavam parados com um grande guarda chuva verdes aberto. Logo os dois estavam abraçados, pois Sakura se assustou com o barulho do trovão.

Era tão bom estarem os dois juntos. Passaram por tanta coisa juntos, que não agüentavam esperar por amanha. Seria o grande dia, o casamento deles. Mesmo, apenas tendo 18 anos, sabiam que eram feitos um para o outro.

Desde que Sakura havia se declarado com 12 anos, Shaoran resolvera, mesmo que os anciões fossem contra, morar em Tomoeda definitivamente, até completar seus 21 era a idade que assumiria o seu papel no clã.

O único problema era, mesmo eles nem saberem disso, o fato do poder de Sakura ser um pouco maior do que de Clow, muitos magos começaram a se reunir para acabar com os dois.

A questão crucial era que mesmo que Tomoyo e Eriol e Shaoran insistissem, Sakura, de maneira nenhuma, queria aumentar seus poderes, pois estava um pouco cansada de ter de treinar e treinar. No começo até que gostava, mas depois que completará 15 anos ela resolveu deixar a magia de lado.

Sakura e Shaoran estavam distraídos, admirando a chuva quando, de repente, apareceu um grupo de um magos fortes e malignos chamados de Magnus lançaram um feitiço. Mas, por algum tipo de milagre, Eriol apareceu a tempo e fez uma barreira mágica. Foi quando apareceram outros dois magos atrás de Eriol e lançaram um feitiço que fizeram o desmaiar.

O que eles realmente queriam era matar Sakura e Shaoran e voltar a causar medo para o mundo mágico, pois desde que a estrela de Sakura começou a brilhar fortemente, acabou ofuscando o poder dos três magos. Sakura correu para ver como Eriol estava. Os três se juntaram e o mais baixo disse:

_ Pois bem, acabaremos com vocês!

Shaoran Li retrucou:

_ Antes iremos lutar, até a morte.

Foi quando o mais alto disse:

_ Nós teremos o prazer de matá-los!

Sakura que estava muito nervosa resolveu se pronunciar:

_ Mas antes, terão que nos derrotar!

Agora uma voz feminina pronunciou:

_ Ora, ora! A futura senhora Li resolveu se mostrar valente. Eu possuo o poder do Sol, o mais alto é o poder da Lua e este baixinho, só é pequeno na altura, ele possui o poder das Trevas. Desde que vocês completaram 12 anos temos observados vocês. O Poder da Estrela Dourada. Acho que depois de tanto observar, descobrimos como derrotá-los. E garanto que será muito prazeroso vê-los mortos.

_ Nunca irão me matar! _ Sakura gritou

O homem baixo retrucou:

_ Não diga coisas que você não sabe, Pequena. Meu nome é Riki , o outro é Tsukiko e ela é Umeko e a partir de agora, dêem adeus para a vida!

Os dois lutaram fortemente, até suas últimas forças. Shaoran fora atingido por um Trovão vindo de Riki. Antes de morrer, Shaoran Li disse para Sakura:

_ Eu sempre te amarei, minha flor!

_ Eu também, meu querido lobo.

Depois que Shaoran caiu no chão já sem vida, Sakura, vendo que sozinha não iria dar conta dos três, decidiu lançar um encanto que só depois de 25 anos poderiam lançar o mal. E ao se fazer o feitiço, Sakura recebeu uma forte energia maligna e a ultima lançada pelos três que teriam que esperar para finalmente reinarem sobre a Terra.

Sakura desmaiou e ficou caída no chão já sem forças e assim que Eriol acordou, Sakura disse, suas ultimas palavras, em sussurro:

_ Eriol. Eu não tenho mais tempo, mas vocês têm vinte cinco anos para conseguirem aumentar o poder e quem sabe conheçam alguém que possam ajudar a resolverem o problema. Boa sorte!

Ao terminar de dizer essas palavras, a Sakura Kinomoto morre. Com isso, Yukito morre e o livro se fecha novamente aprisionando Kero novamente. Alem disso, uma coisa acontece inesperado, como a Sakura morre segurando seu cetro, com a sua morte, o cetro se queima e uma nova chave se cria para o livro. Isso significa, mesmo se a Sakura volte, nunca haverá um poder igual ao dela. Ou seja, o poder da estrela dourada se encerra agora!

Eriol ligou imediatamente para sua noiva, que, ao chegar à praça, começou a chorar muito. Foi difícil dizer para a pessoa que mais amava que seus melhores amigos morreram. A própria Tomoyo contou para a Kaho Mizuki, que já era casada com o Toya. E as duas tiveram que dar a noticia para Fujitaka Kinomoto e Toya Kinomoto. Quem mais se revoltou foi o Toya, que olhava inconfomado para o corpo da irmã.

Para os policias contaram que fora um assalto e que acabaram matando com o uso de armas e bateram muito neles. Como não acharam provas e nem pistas sobre quem pudesse fazer isso, o caso foi arquivado.

Eriol Hiiragizawa avisou a familia de Li. Quando Meiling chegou, foi direto ver os corpos dos amigos e chorou muito e disse:

_ Foi tão dificil juntá-los e agora acontesse isso. É uma pena!

Yelan Li sofrerá em silencio. Meiling logo se acalmou e ficou ao lado de Tomoyo durante a cerimônia, muito tristes. Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren e Feimei , irmãs de Li, choraram muito e ficaram em silêncio só quando chegará a hora de cremar os corpos. Fujitaka Kinomoto e Yelan Li ficaram com as cinzas de seus respectivos filhos.

Todos os amigos estavam lá e todos muitos tristes que um casal tão bonito e que se conbinavam tão bem, tenham tido esse fim. O que só ficará entre os amigos mais proximos e familiares era que além da morte de Sakura, também ocorreu a morte do filho que estava esperando, aumentando ainda mais a dor da perda.

**Keep It Between Us**

_Mantenha Entre Nós_

**[Verse 1:]**

**They say true love, is enough**

**forever, forever**

**Then I'll stay here in your arms**

**forever, forever**

(Verso 1:)

Eles dizem que um amor verdadeiro é o suficiente

Pra sempre, pra sempre

Então eu vou ficar nos seus braços

Para sempre, para sempre

**Not a thing in this world I won't give up**

**Can't live in this world, if I'm not next to you, to you, to you**

**Just a plain ol' girl, I don't need nothin'**

**They say I got it all, but they don't know that all is you, is you**

Não há nada nesse mundo que me faça desistir

Eu não vivo nesse mundo se não estiver perto de você, de você, de você

Sou uma garota simples, não preciso de nada

Eles dizem que tenho tudo, mas não sabem que meu tudo é você, é você

**So don't give your love away, away, away, away Oh Oohh, Oh Oohh**

**And I won't give my love away, away, away, away Oh Oohh, Oh Oohh**

Então não jogue seu amor fora,fora, fora, fora, oh, ooh, oh, ooh

E eu não jogarei o meu amor fora, fora, fora, fora, oh, ooh, oh, ooh

**Let's Just Keep It Between Us [4x]**

Vamos mantê-lo só entre nós (4x)

**[Verse 2:]**

**Can't see myself, with no one else**

**no never, no never**

**I can make it through, the words with you**

**so whatever, so whatever**

(Verso 2:)

Não me vejo com outro alguém

Não, nunca, não, nunca

Eu posso passar por isso, as promessas com você

Então não importa, então não importa

**Not a thing in this world I won't give up**

**Can't live in this world, if I'm not next to you, to you**

Não há nada nesse mundo que me faça desistir

Eu não vivo nesse mundo se não estiver perto de você, de você, de você

**So don't give your love away, away, away, away, Oh Oohh, Oh Oohh**

**And I won't give my love away, away, away, away, Oh Oohh, Oh Oohh**

Então não jogue seu amor fora,fora, fora, fora, oh, ooh, oh, ooh

E eu não jogarei o meu amor fora, fora, fora, fora, oh, ooh, oh, ooh

**Let's Just Keep It Between Us [4x]**

Vamos mantê-lo entre nós (4x)

**[Bridge:]**

**Know that I don't ever wanna hurt you**

**And I don't think nobody else deserves you**

**and I don't think I can see nobody else here with me**

**Promise to love you, and to cherish, and to nurture**

**And when the time is right we can take it further**

**Long as I know that you're here to stay**

**And never give your love away**

(Ponte:)

Você sabe que eu não quero nunca mais te machucar

E acho que ninguém merece você mais que eu

E acho que não consigo ver mais ninguém aqui comigo além de você

Prometo te amar, te dar carinho e suprir suas necessidades

E quando for a hora certa, podemos ir mais longe

Enquanto eu souber que você está aqui para ficar

Sem jogar fora o seu amor

**Away - Away - Away - Away .. Oooooh .. oooh**

**And I wont give my love away - Away - Away - Away .. ****Oooooh .. ooooh**

Fora, fora, fora, fora... Ooooh, oooh

E eu não jogarei o meu amor fora, fora, fora, fora... Oooooh, ooooh

**So don't give it away baby!**

Não o jogue fora, querido!

Musica de Kelly Rowland.

Bom, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo. Será que Eriol, Tomoyo, Toya, Yelan, Meiling, Fujitaka e Kaho Mizuki irÂo superar a perda? Quem era esse grupo?

Posso adiantar que Shaoran e Sakura podem ter deixado essa vida, mas irâo participar dessa história como outras pessoas.Ainda terá que ocorrer muitas coisas. Mas tudo dará certo no final!

Estou esperando ansiosa pelas reviews! Mandem reviews, tanto para falar elogiar com para criticar.

Espero que tenham gostado, e perdão aos erros de português.

Até o próximo _capítulo_!


End file.
